


How can you do it?

by killing_kurare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Cersei can't understand how Sansa can still be this gentle.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- gentle

 

“How can you still be this gentle, little dove?” Cersei asks and shakes her head as she keeps staring at the ceiling of her chambers.

Sansa turns her head to look at the woman. “What do you mean, your Grace?”

Cersei’s mouth twitches as it turns into a grin. “You should hate me,” she states and shifts so she can look at Sansa. Her eyes are as wide as expected, puzzled even.

“After all that my family … that I have done to you, you should despise me, try to kill me, but yet your touch is nothing but gentle,” she continues and lifts her finger to the girl’s rosy cheeks, caressing first, then pinching until Sansa whimpers a little. “Like that. So, how do you do it?”

Sansa doesn’t know what to say and Cersei watches her eyes tearing up.

“Maybe you’re just too stupid to know, aren’t you,” Cersei sighs and turns away from her. “Get up and leave my chambers,” she orders and watches Sansa’s every move as she slips into her dress and disappears, sobbing slightly.

And yet Cersei can’t help but wonder how this girl can be this way after all she’s been through.

 


End file.
